Skye's
by knight 6991
Summary: This is my own personal view of how skye's parentage should have been done, set immediately after Ward and Fitz's mission on episode 7 the Hub. Currently a one shot might become a full story later


Skye POV

"Hey Coulson you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes" Coulson said looking up from an open file on his desk. "I did a system wide search for your parents while we at the Hub like I promised and I found something although it's not all good news."

I put my hands over my mouth fighting back tears and fears "What is it?" I asked.

"Well your father to the best of our knowledge died in a fire when your house burned down the same fire we had believed you had died in. Your mother is a Shield agent and is very much alive." He said.

So many emotions flooded my mind but one question persisted "Can I meet her?".

Coulson nodded smiling "She in the cockpit waiting right now. I would have preferred to let you two take a couple day's alone to catch up but we have another assignment." I nodded crying tears of joy and turned to leave. "One last thing before you see her." Coulson said "I know you're probably going to ask why she never looked for you and you need to know that we were told there was no chance you could have survived. And we don't know how you showed up in another country altogether. Your mother may not show it very well but she's happy you're back." I nodded again not trusting myself to speak and ran to the helm.

When I reached the door to the helm I froze 'What if Coulson was wrong? What if she doesn't like me?' I thought. I shook my head and opened the door "Hey Skye" May said with nervous smile.

"You my mother?" I asked.

"Have a seat." She said pointing at the co-pilot seat. May set the plane to auto pilot and picked up a book by her seat "My mother made start scrap-booking when I got married to your father. Said it would make things easier when things got hard. Well I don't know if it made things easier but at least I can show it to you now." she said opening it.

The first page mainly showed May pregnant and smiling with a tall black haired man with blue eyes holding her. "There's not really much to say about my life growing up, my mother was a CIA agent and not always there. I didn't have many friends growing up being taught to be wary of other people, your grandmother thought people might come after me to get to her." May said.

"Right out of high school Shield offered me a position in the military academy and for the first time I fit in. My first boyfriend was a third year named Don, very strong willed and a natrual leader. dumb as a bag of bricks. When our school hosted a few from the science academy they convinced him to go streaking through the cafeteria for a bunch of plastic gold coins." She said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ya the relationship ended right after that." May said. "I ended up setting a record when I cleared the academy in under a year. My first mission was to catch a couple of weapons smugglers with my SO's team in New York. We basically had them when the leader went out through the back door. As the rest of my team was busy with the rest of the smugglers I went after him. I just about had him cornered went a some moron walked by on his way home from work. In about three seconds my target had a gun to is neck. Before he could even tell me to get back the new guy had knocked the gun out of his hand and broken four of his ribs. That man ended up becoming your father." She said.

"Really?" I asked, May nodded. "I wouldn't have said it was love at first sight but there was something about your father that just grew on me. He so carefree that it was actually frustrating, he just didn't seem to care about anything, life just seemed like a big joke to him. But every time something went wrong he was the guy on the front lines. He was a consultant for half a dozen intelligence agencies including Shield although that wasn't until after he met me. He was an excellent fighter yet he never killed a single person, always found another way. Our dates weren't what you'd call normal most being in the shield mess hall after a meeting and with me moving around so much for work it was hard to keep in touch but we made it work." She said almost wistfully.

"When Jack proposed to me we were just getting almost getting mugged. He was covered in junk from being thrown into a pile of trash, and he gave me that smile of his and said 'May I love you and at the risk of getting my but kicked I want to be there for you, to protect you for ever, and I want to wake up to you every morning and see your smile." She said. "I made him sweat it for a while because of the smell before I said yes."

"I probably would have done the same thing." I laughed. "Did he ever become a Shield agent?" I asked. May shook her head "Fury personally offered him a position but Jack turned him down, said he believed in the freedom of information. I guess in that respect you take after him."

I smiled to myself and leaned against the chair "Can I see the book?" I asked. May nodded and handed me the book, the first few pages were just her in various stages of pregnancy then it went into baby pictures with either my mother or father and sometimes both. I couldn't stop the tears from coming when I saw a page titled Skye's first birthday. "Wait you actually named me Skye?".

May nodded "Still can't figure out how you kept it in the orphanage." She said

"I didn't they called me Jane till I was six then I asked them to call me Skye because I liked it more." I said.

Me and May shared a smile "Skye I know I haven't been there for you but I still want to be your mother if whatever way I can." she said grabbing my hand.

I squeezed her hand and leaned back in my chair "So what was your wedding like?".


End file.
